


Interlude

by winry_lindemann



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit ooc but its for the fluffy, daddy!FrankCastle, fluffiest fluff of the fluffs, pregnant karen, their lives is too much angst i wanted write a big fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winry_lindemann/pseuds/winry_lindemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Castle was a huge guy, with a mean expression, but that went back home every night with a new bruise on his body, but, in the end, the only thing that mattered to Karen Page was how their bodies fir together when they laid on their bed and how loving he was when she wanted to be in between his arms. Most people only knew the Punisher, but she knew - and had - the real Frank.</p><p>Or</p><p>Why Frank is the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

The cafeteria was almost empty at that time. The waitress was on the otherside of the room while serving coffee to a couple and an unaware man with colourful hair ate something at the counter. Frank had asked for a cheeseburger, but barely touched it, looking out the window while Karen comented casually about her day at work at the newspaper (she had loves working with Matt and Foggy, but that time was gone and she found herself following Ben's steps). So, she spoke about how busy that day in particular had been - including the surprising moment that she knew full well she should tell Frank, but she caught herself talking around the subject and avoiding it completely. She spoke as long as she could talking about the little details of her walk to the town hall that morning and how it had been absolutely ignored by the chief of the cabinet.

 

"So I asked for the documents they had on the case and she pretended to be deaf." Karen finished laughing at herself and her obnoxious attempt to calm herself with that stupid conversation. She realized that there would never be a perfect moment and that, if she were to wait to be calmer, he'd only know after months. Which wasn't the best option, once the subject in itself had very specific dead lines. The best Karen could do was say it and finish it, or, as others liked to say, pull the bandaid at once. She decided to go straight to the point, or the closest she could get to it. "Frank, I have something to say..."

 

"Sorry, babe. I was thinking about the russians and..." He stopped himself when he heard her laugh. Frank stretched his arm and held her left handin his right one, he smiled while caressing her hand with his thumb. "Sorry. What were you talking about, again? Work?"

 

"Yes. It was a long day."

 

"So... tell me how you kicked some asses this time. After all, you always get what you want, right?" He smiled. Frank surely admired the strength and persistence in front of him.If it wasn't for Karen, he would still be somewhere too dark to be rescued, but the blonde had done everything to remind him that everything had a meaning beyond what he saw when he was furious. And that was how she had saved him.

 

 While he had insisted to go deeper and deeper in a pool of hate - so much hate - she had been the only one that offered him a helping hand. In the midst of all that he discovered himself to be in love. And dying of jealousy over the lawyer who she looked at with such affection. He had told himself a hundred times how stupid that feeling was, but a hundred times Frank had caught himself thinking about Karen and how beautiful she was when she laughed.

 

To Castle, after everything that had happened, and the tragedy that had fallen over his family, to him, now, Karen's laugh was the sweetest sound of all, that piece of Karen that he was honoured to witness everytime, it was his newest fuel whenever he was in a hunt. His children - Lisa and Frank Jr. - and his late wife would always be with him, obviously, but now Karen was also an important part of the equation. "Something wrong?" He asked curiously as she bit her bottom lip in a clear sign of nervousness.

 

"It's just that..." Karen started to say, but, feeling her throat shut, she smiled. She could barely believe that the beginning to everything had been with him tied to a hospital bed and her nervously standing behind a line on the floor. After all that they had faced together, she could barely believe her graduation from "ma'am" to "babe". After all that tension, all of those arguments, Frank's fury, after all that... she would end up thanking the heavens when the avenger decided to show up on the window of the fire exit of her flat, sporting a "lost puppy" face. Before that, they had spent only a few moments together, but she found herself thinking of nothing else but Castle, and soon, he'd end up confessing doing the same - even if he didn't mean to - so, their relationship would transform into a desperate hunger for each other.

 

Matt was someone wonderful when he wanted to and she had really fallen for the lawyer at some point, but that wa lost in the middle of all the confusion. When she learned the truth - that he was Daredevil - everything had gotten profoundly worse. Karen found herself hurt with the lack of trust and, even with his clear signs, she had refused him politely. If before that there could have been something beautiful in between the two of them, that had already died, it got lost in some street corner without anyone noticing it and now there was no turning back. Now she just had and wanted the man before her.

 

"Babe?" Frank called once more and brought her back to reality.

 

"It's just that" She tried again. Her voice insisted in stopping at the back of her throat and his dark eyes stared at her curiously. "Well, is just that today while I was walking back from the town hall... in the story you didn't really paid attention to..." She joked.

 

"Sorry."

 

"No, no, it's okay. So, when I was coming back from the town hall... I felt sick, I passed out and was taken to the hospital."

 

"What? Are you alright?" Frank that was already holding her hand lovingly, held it with more strength for a second. His look showing plain concern.

 

"Yes, I am okay. I am not sick."

 

"Then what happened to you?"

 

"I asked the doctor, and she told me..." She felt her stomach flutter inside of her due to nervousness. "Oh, I have no idea how to say this..." She repeated the sentence in an attempt to push away the nervousness. "So she told me that..."

 

"What?"

 

"Frank..."

 

"What?" He repeated. "Just tell me, babe."

 

"SoshetoldmeIampregnant." Karen decided to spit out at once. If it wasn't like that their conversation would never end. In that moment his hand held hers tighter for a moment. No, it didn't hurt Karen, not even one bit, it was mote like a shock reaction due to the news, but it was enought to get her to look away and not be able to look at him. She knew that wasn't a negaive reaction from him - she knew full well how to recognize those after everything -, but even so, she felt too embarassed to face him. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but had no idea how to face those two onix stones that were his eyes on her.

 

"Karen" He started, but stoped himseld with a sigh. The blonde finally looked up at his eyes in response to her name being called, after all, he never called her that and it was just the time for her to see him smiling. It was more than his usual daring smile, but it was still charming when he kept it at the corner of his lips. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

 

"I didn't know how to... I was afraid you'd be angry."

 

"Why would I be?"

 

"I. Don't. Know." It was pretty stupid, but she really didn't know. She only knew that as soon as the doctor had given her the news that she was pregnant and the baby was well, her imediate thought and worry was what his reaction would be. For some reason, she had expected him to yell at her, but she couln't be more wrong. And, honestly, she had never been so happy to be wrong. Now she knew that the fears she had earlier were just the usual stories that men hate any sort of responsibility and therefore hate the idea of having children, but not her Frank. Not him. He had sacrificed his freedom without a second thought - and would have given his life if needed - for his lost children. He wouldn't be one to run from that situation.

 

"You'll keep it, right?"

 

"Yes. I mean, I have no idea how to take care of a baby, but I'll will keep it, yes." She looked him in the eyes for a second and then said "Oh, you don't..."

 

"No. No. No. Don't ever think that, I just asked because I didn't know if you wanted him." He asked with a worried tone, but when she shook her head he continued "Babe" He called her once more, but this time he was holding her face with his right hand. "I love the news. Really."

 

Karen bit her lip again while smiling back at him and held back when her eyes filled with tears. He then stretched himself over the table and kissed her forehead. "Don't think, even for a second, that I could be angry at you for this. Please." His hoarse voice was cracking slightly.

 

She agreed with a nod. Her cheeseburger still whole infront of her, Frank didn't seem interested in finishing his meal either, so, Karen asked the only possible question at that moment. "Let's go home?"

 

"Yes."

 

Frank got up and, immediately helped her put her coat on. She left the cafeteria while he paid the bill. On the way out, the brunette saw her staring at the cloudy sky with a sweet smile while a few snowflakes fell around her. In an impulse, he pulled her with one arm and, before she could say anything, kissed her while holding her face. Her smell was so good and her breath came so hot when they broke the kiss, that the only thing he could say was:

 

"I love you, Karen. Even if I don't deserve you, I love you." It wasn't the first time he said that. But it was the first time that she was awake to hear it.

 

"Don't be stupid." She joked.

 

"Seriously, thank you for this." He put his hand on her stomach slowly, as if he was afraid to hurt her. "Thank you for this new chance."

 

"Oh, Frank, I love you too." She hugged him and kissed his face under his right black eye. He moaned in pain, but Karen knew it was just teasing, so she laughed and placed her lips on his again.

 

Frank Castle was a huge guy, with a mean expression, but that went back home every night with a new bruise on his body, but, in the end, the only thing that mattered to Karen Page was how their bodies fir together when they laid on their bed and how loving he was when she wanted to be in between his arms. Most people only knew the Punisher, but she knew - and had - the real Frank.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please comment and I will write more for these two


End file.
